The present invention relates to a fluid deceleration/de-aeration device for a hydraulic system.
Tractor hydraulic systems include, among other components, hydraulic pumps, a hydraulic sump or reservoir, hydraulic functions such as cylinders, and control valves which control communication between the pump, the sump and the hydraulic function. Hydraulic reservoirs or sumps have been used to store fluid and provide de-aerating time for the hydraulic fluid. If the fluid is not de-aerated properly the hydraulic pump is susceptible to cavitation damage and failure. Aerated oil in a hydraulic system can cause noise, erratic operation and heat, and can reduce component life. For example, in certain tractor hydraulic systems hydraulic fluid can be atomized if it flows with excessive velocity out of a control valve port as it is communicated to the sump, thus causing the hydraulic fluid in the sump to become mixed with air or aerated.